Tom's great woman
by sweet-lil-m
Summary: Behind every great man there is a great woman' but who was Tom Riddle's great woman and what happend to her? not good at summarys R
1. Chapter 1

Johanna Borgin sits by her grandmother's old rocking chair. Her eyes flooding.

"Why?"

"We cannot choose things in life Johanna. Our path and destiny is already set out for us."

"But you don't have to!"

"Yes, I do. Remember what your mother did."

"My mother was killed by my own father because I wasn't a boy!"

"Your mother did it for the cause. You are the daughter of Gellert Grindlewald."

"He wanted an heir!"

"I have taught you everything I could Johanna. You can do what you like. The money will come from the shop. Your books are in your room, your trunk packed and your new robes on the bed."

How can she act as if it's a normal day? She is dying and all she can do is sit in her rocking chair!

"I'm going to miss you……."

"You are a good girl. You remind me so much of your mother."

Her grandmother closes her eyes. Johanna sits on the warm blue carpet staring at her. So peaceful. Death is just seconds away but she acts as if there is nothing wrong. As if she will wake up in the morning.

"Are you still here?" She asks opening her left eyelid.

"Yes grandma."

"Go and study! Where will you get in life if all you do is sit around daydreaming?!"

She waits a second before going to her bedroom. She has no intention of studying. She lies down on her bed. She refuses to cry anymore. She hasn't cried in years. She wipes her eyes with one swift movement. 'Crying shows too much emotion Johanna!' Her grandmother's words. But she is probably dead by now! So she cries herself to sleep……………

She knows she should have left the house earlier. She runs and rushes onto the train. She looks for her fellow Slytherin friends. She passes many compartments full of first years. None of the compartments are empty. Apart from one. Sitting inside alone is Tom Riddle. He is very good at magic. He is also in the slug club. She snorts as she remembers Slughorn and his always cheery smile. He annoys her. So do most of her professors. She takes a deep breath. Making sure that her wand is at the ready. She slides open the compartment door.

"Can I sit here?"

He doesn't look away from the window.

"Ahem!" She says quite annoyed. He turns his head to face her. She expects him to say something but he just turns around again.

"I'll take that as a yes then!"

"I didn't say you could come in, did I?"

"You didn't say I couldn't."

He swears. She sits down.

"And to think, every girl in school wants to go out with you."

"I never asked anyone to drool all over me."

She rolls her eyes as she takes her robes out of her trunk. She also takes out a book.

"Love stories, Typical. I bet you have had your life easy. Asking mummy to cook you your dinner and a dad who sits you down at the dinner table and talks to you about his day!"

"If you must know, my mother was murdered by my father who I have never even seen."

"Oh. Mothers mean nothing. Mine was weak and stupid."

"How can you say that about your own mother?!"

"How can I not?"

"You're sick and disgusting! I would do anything to see my mother, just once!"

His eyes turn red. They always turn red when he is angry.

"Sick? Me? You're the one who is going out with Riley Thomson!" Tom knows he sounded like a child and wishes he could bite back the words.

"Why would you care?"

"He's a half-blood!"

"So? So are you."

"I am the heir of Slytherin!"

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course there is! Your not going to cry now are you? Crying shows too much emotion." She does. "I thought you were different from all the other girls!"

"What? I'm not crying because of you! My-my……grandmother."

"What happened to her?" wait! Why is he asking? He doesn't care.

"Died….."

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to. She wipes away as the compartment door opens.

Abaraxas Malfoy stands smirking at her. He winks at her.

"Get stuffed Malfoy!"

"Calm down Borgin. I just came to tell you to put your robes on. If you want I'll wait with you while you change." His smirk grows bigger.

"Hold your tongue Malfoy." His smirk suddenly disappears as Tom glares at him. He leaves before he can get himself into anymore trouble.

"I don't need you to stand up for me!"

"Yeah? Then why did you look so scared?"

"Can you go outside?"

"Why?"

"I'm not going to change in front of you!"

Tom rolls his eyes before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the first years have been sorted. Who cares which house the first years are put in? Well some do but Johanna hates it. Listening to all the names being called out. It bores her. If she wasn't so hungry she would be in her dormitory now, reading or listening to the weird sisters.

"Ouch! Cygnus! What was that for?" She asks as the boy kicks her under the house table.

"Sorry. It wasn't meant for you." She clicks her tongue. Food appears on the table. Thank God! She stuffs anything she can into her mouth before running of to the Slytherin common room. She sits down on the sofa. She begins reading. She feels a slight tug at her hair. She turns to see Abaraxas.

"Go-away-you-stupid-bastard!"

"You don't mean that do you Joey?"

"Believe me I do. And if this is you trying to turn me on….." She shakes her head.

He looks disappointed. He walks of. A few first years are experimenting spells they are reading from a book.

"Would you stop?! I am head girl you know!"

Of course she isn't but it's enough to scare them out of their wits. They run upstairs.

"Shit!" She has lost her page. She searches for it angrily.

"It's not good to lie." Tom is smirking at her. She hadn't seen him there.

"So? They don't need to know do they?"

"What if I tell them?"

"I couldn't care less!"

"Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Why would I be? I can curse you into oblivion!" He raises his eyebrows.

"I think Malfoy has a thing for you."

"'I never asked anyone to drool all over me.' Your words, not mine." She smiles inside at her achievement to shut Tom up.

She stands outside the 'dada' classroom. She has always enjoyed this subject quite a lot. Not the defence. More the dark arts. Can you blame her? She is a Slytherin after all.

"Doesn't Tom look nice today?" Asks Eileen Prince waving at him. Trying to get him to notice her.

"I haven't noticed."

"How could you not?" Eileen finally gives up her dodgy waving.

"Trust me it's easy."

"It's easy for you to say, you have a boyfriend."

"Not anymore."

"What? What happened?!"

"He didn't want anything serious. I just wish he had told me before."

"Oh Jo!" She hugs her best friend, squeezing the life out of her.

"Ladies" Says professor Alexanderof. "Please try not to smudge your make-up in my lesson." The Gryffindor's begin to laugh. "Get inside." The students walk in and take their places. "Today you will be partnered with the person I have chosen. I have tried to avoid putting Slytherin's and Gryffindors together to stop any unwanted visits to St. Mungos. Now the partners go as follows:

Prince-Crabbe

Malfoy-Black

Goyle-Burke

Jones-Parkinson

Riddle-Borgin

Johanna rolls her eyes. Great, just great. Anyone but him. She would rather have gone with Crabbe. She waits for him to move over to her desk, but he sits superglued to his chair so she gets up and sits next to him. Cursing under her breath.

"Don't worry Borgin, I'm hardly happy to be with you."

"Don't make your mind up quite yet Mr Riddle. You will be duelling your partner. You will be marked out of ten on your performance. Remember this: Nothing dirty or illegal! I have begged your headmaster for this chance. You will not ruin it."

She watches as Eileen stuns Crabbe. The poor boy was to busy staring at her curves to have seen it coming. Then as Malfoy hexed Black after a few attempts, winking at her as he walks past. Then Goyle and Burke who had both knocked themselves out. Parkinson had got a nosebleed before his turn which meant that Johanna and Tom had to duel a turn early.

"Get ready to meet your grandmother Borgin!" She can't believe he has just said that. She told him that and wished him never to repeat it. She feels angry and upset at the same time. She runs out of the classroom. She runs along corridor after corridor not stopping once. She doesn't know where she is going, just that she is. She stops at a corner panting, her chest heaving. She pushes her head back into the wall and closes her eyes, she lets her tears fall. She doesn't care who sees her crying. Her grandmother was all she ever had, the only love. But now she is gone.

"Johanna?" It's professor Dumbledore. "What are you doing out of your lesson?"

"I-I just needed some um air."

"Well, I believe you have had enough, would you care to go back? Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know how disappointed you were to find you weren't head girl. Tina has left school, family problems of some kind I believe. How would you like to become head girl?" He smiles at her hopefully.

"Wouldn't that mean sharing a dorm with Riddle?"

"It would."

"Yes. Yes I would." To make his life hell. She thinks to herself.

"A wise decision. Of you go now."


	3. Chapter 3

She decides to take the rest of the day of. No one would ask and if they do she would just tell them she is ill. She lies down on the sofa, looking around the common room. So green. All she can think. The common room is green. Having the rest of the day of isn't as fun as she had thought it would be. She hugs the soft pillow.

"Evil, why is Tom so….evil?" She asks her self in a whisper. She closes her eyes and drifts of into a dreamless sleep. It's weird, she has stopped having dreams. She doesn't know why but prefers it. Most of her dreams scare her. There is a man, with grey hair which was once blonde, and a woman with green eyes. The same green eyes as her and the same brown hair to. They argue, he points his wand at her and says two words. The same two words which steal a life. She falls to the ground, no life in her. It is then that she awakes from the same dream she always has. The same dream which she dreads having. She feels childish to be afraid of sleeping. But she is. Someone walks into the common room; quickly she picks up her book, covering her face with it.

"Johanna?" Comes Tom's voice. For the first time with a note of worry and fear. She ignores him as he sits down next to her.

"I'm-I erm-I'm…..I am sorry." Still she says nothing, just turns the unread page. Tom doesn't know what else to do. So he decides to annoy her, maybe that will get her attention?

"I hate the way you always read!" She steals a glance at him. He is looking at her intently, studying her facial expression.

"And I hate your hair, it's like a poodle has been attached to your head." He doesn't mean it. There is nothing wrong with her hair. He just wishes for her to respond.

"Actually" She says looking up from her book "Riley says he loves my hair."

"He only says that because you're….you know."

"No Tom. I'm afraid I don't."

"You know, you're….nice."

"Nice? What do you mean by nice?"

"Kind of…pretty."

"Pretty?" She enjoys making him feel uncomfortable.

"Beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"No! I just think you're a bit….attractive."

"A bit?"

"Yeah. Your not as pretty as you think!"

"I never said I am!"

"You think you are. I never said you said you are. See what you said?"

"What?"

"You know." Tom obviously doesn't know what he is saying. He can't really remember what he has just said. He feels weak. Like a puppy that is forced to do tricks against his own will. "You have basically tortured me. Forgive me, please."

"Why does it matter so much to you? Who cares whether I forgive you or not? You act as if it is the most important thing."

Once again Tom has nothing to say. He stares at his interesting feet. He gets up and goes to his dormitory. Johanna smirks. Tom Riddle thinks she is pretty. She has only ever had one boyfriend, and that was Riley. She had to hide it from her grandmother who would greatly disapprove. She believed that boy's would distract her. On-top of that he is a half-blood; she can just hear what her grandmother would say. 'A boy? A half-blood? Have I taught you nothing Johanna? You are the daughter of the greatest dark lord ever to have set foot in this mud-blood infested world!' She smiles. "Can you see me grandmother?" She asks the common room ceiling "Are you smiling at me, or are you frowning?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Slytherin's cheer. Another goal for them. Obviously not because they have put in a lot of time and effort into it. Come on! They are Slytherin's. The main reason why they win is because of their dirty playing and of course Tom Riddle hexing the Gryffindor players. He doesn't see the point of Quidditch but it is the little victories that make Slytherin proud. The teachers are all to blind to see him shouting incantations on top of the frequent outbursts of celebration coming from all around him. Johanna is a seeker on the Slytherin team. She keeps a firm eye on the Gryffindor seeker. She isn't like her other team members; she likes winning because of the effort she has put in. Not because she 'accidentally' knocks some one of their broom or because she has asked one of her friends to hex and curse the Gryffindor players. She sees the golden ball drop toward the ground, she dives to get it. She squeezes it in the palm of her hand, as if she is squeezing for dear life. As soon as everyone realises what has happened, a sea of green and silver erupts in cheers. All except for Tom. He neither cheers nor boos. He just stares at her, he stares at Johanna. How does she do that to him? How does she make him worry about when the last time he had washed his hair? And whether his robes are creased? How does she make him want to look at her and never remove his eyes? Tom has never felt this way before. Perhaps…no! He can't be….in love?

The Slytherin's are 'partying like purebloods'. Heavy rock music, alcohol and a winning team. What more could Tom want? Definitely not Dolores Umbridge, an ugly girl who is disliked by nearly the whole of Slytherin.

"Tom? Would you like to tutor"- Tom waves her away grumpily. He despises her. She gives up and leaves. Why does he have the attention of so many other girls when he simply wants the attention of one? He sighs. He doesn't want to admit he is in love with her. His mother was in love and look at how she ended up. Love makes you week in his eyes. He didn't mean to fall in love with her. It just sort of happened. One day he just started to notice her more. The way she only eats soggy cornflakes or the fact that she wakes up at two o'clock in the morning to jog like a common muggle [obviously hidden from her Slytherin friends or that she always seems to be there, the one he can see, the only one he has eyes for. He loves the way her hair bounces when she walks and the way it shines in the sun. In fact, he sits awake trying to find a fault. But he can't. He simply cant, he even likes it when she jogs. He has only been in 'love' with her for about two days. Already he feels he knows everything about her. But there is so much about him she doesn't know. The music stops. Professor Dumbledore walks in a smile on his face.

"I see we are all celebrating." Tom hates the man. He is the only one of his teachers he has never been able to charm. The rest are all silly fools. For some reason Tom admires him, he will never say it of course! The mud-blood loving old git. He walks towards Tom.

"May I have a word with you?" As much as he hates it, Tom needs to respect the rules, for now. They both go to his office. Not as big as the Headmasters but it is quite big. He motions for Tom to sit.

"You know about the reason the old head girl left?" Tom smirks.

"How could I not?" Of course she hadn't left at her own will. Tom had imperioused her, he was getting bored of her constant nagging.

"I know I am not your head of house but I have chosen a new head girl." Tom knew that he would eventually be put with some other weirdo. "Johanna Borgin." The name makes Tom smile. He can't help it, he looks like and idiot with a fat grin on his face.

"I'm glad to see you are happy about it Tom. She had already moved into your separate chambers."


	5. Chapter 5

Tom can't believe what he is hearing. She is already there? How can she be?! He runs through the school until finally he reaches the portrait of 'the mother and the child' the baby crying and screaming as usual.

"Password?"

"Pure-blood." Tom pants. She doesn't swing open like the fat lady, she slides. Like the compartment doors on the Hogwarts express. He sprints in. He stares at the door creating an obstacle between him and her. He walks towards it cautiously. He knocks on it, waiting. He hears the door knob turn and his heart leaps. She opens the door.

"Tom?"

"Er-I-er hi."

"Hi Tom." She stands in the door way.

"So, i-er hear that you're the new head girl."

"Yeah…."

They stand in silence for quite some time. Tom panting for another minute and then just staring at Johanna, Johanna simply running her fingers up and down the door hinges.

"I think I'm going to get changed now." Says Johanna after about ten minutes. Tom smiles at her. She closes the door.

"I'm an idiot!" He says. He collapses onto the green leather sofa in the middle of their shared common room. He can just imagine himself like this in ten years. Alone, with nothing to look forward to. How is he meant to tell her about how he feels? Tom has never felt like this about a girl before. He doesn't know how to tell her, he is scared he is going to ruin it all. The next Hogsmead outing is months away but Prefects can go to Hogsmead whenever they want so Tom decides to ask her if she wants to come with him. He takes a few deep breaths. He knocks on her dormitory door again. She opens it, this time in a blue silk dressing gown that goes above her knees. He feels like his knees are going to buckle.

"Tom? Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Yes-er…..wouldyouliketogotohogsmeadwithme?"

"What?! Look say it again, but s-l-o-w-l-y."

"Would-you-like-to-go-to-Hogs-mead-with-me?" Tom is scared that she is going to reject him. "Just as mates, of course." He adds quickly with an uneasy chuckle.

"Of course. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why not." Johanna gives him a quick goodnight before closing the door. She doesn't want to go 'as mates' she wants to go as a couple. She lies on the bed and punches the soft bed in frustration.

"I-wanted-to-go-as-a-couple!" "Wait? No I don't! I hate Tom Riddle...don't I?"

"She isn't going to come!" He says after ten minutes of waiting. He begins to pace when he sees her running towards him.

"I'm so sorry!" She says her eyes pleading.

"Yeah well don't do that again!" He says his eyes turning red.

"Sorry…" She mutters, his expression softens and his eyes take their normal colour. "Shall we go?" She takes his arm as they walk out of the school and towards the village. "So, were here-as friends. Nothing like a-erm boy and a girl on a date or anything I mean that would just be silly-no I mean I wouldn't mind going out with you but I'm not… Stop smirking!" He says looking hurt.

"Sorry Tom, but you just make me smile." Oops, she didn't want to tell him that.

"Wh-wh-what?"i

"Well, I suppose you do make me smile. I don't like like you or anything, just you make me…smile."

"Am I the first boy who has made you 'smile'?" She doesn't answer his question. She is deep in though, she just bursts into tears. Once again Tom doesn't know what to do.

"Jo? What's wrong? Maybe we should go back?" He doesn't wait for her answer; he grabs her wrist and walks quickly back. She keeps crying, she doesn't care who sees or what they think. Finally they reach their shared common room. Johanna tries to go back into her own dormitory but Tom pushes her onto the chair, not aggressively or forcefully. He sits on the chair opposite her; he waits for her tears to stop. He hasn't looked anywhere but at her, the girl whose tears kill him. She sniffs.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"I'm not stupid-

"I said nothing!"

"Jo" he says, with a softer tone "What is wrong?"

"You will think I'm stupid for doing it."

"Doing what?" She looks scared.

"I can't tell you." She begins to cry again.

"You can tell me anything we are…friends."

"You won't want to be mine after I tell you."

"Nothing can make me not want to be your friend."

"That weird necklace with the snake on it." Tom's eyes turn red again.

"What have you done with it you stupid bitch?!" She looks even more scared.

"You said it was your mothers-I just wanted to look at it I swear I never meant for it to happen." She takes out the broken necklace. "Sorry." Tom takes the necklace in his hands. It is broken down the middle.

"You were being so nice and I felt so evil."

"How could you go through my things?! He gets up and throws the necklace at her. He storms into his dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please Tom. I'm sorry." He doesn't answer. He hasn't been doing so for the last few hours. She walks back to her dorm when she hears his voice.

"I often wonder what it would be like to have a normal family. You know, a mum, a dad and maybe a younger brother or sister."

"You think I haven't? Please open the door." He hesitates.

"You won't want to come in. You won't want to see me."

"I do!" He carefully turns the lock. She pushes it open. His eyes are red. "Tom have you been…crying?" He turns his face away. She walks up to him and turns him around. She looks into his blood-shot eyes before hugging him, comfortingly.

"I've never talked to anyone about my mother. Sometimes I hate my father so much for what he did. But he is one of the greatest people on earth. He saw the mud-bloods and realised what they are, scum. He realised that the world should be rid of them."

"I killed my father." He whispers. She pulls away from him.

"Wh-what?"

"I killed my father."

"Why?"

"He left me Anna. He left me all alone." Her grandmother would never permit anyone to call her anything other than 'Johanna'. She likes Anna. She likes it a lot.

"You killed your own father?"

"And I don't regret it. He left my mother knowing she was pregnant, knowing that she would soon have a child. _His_ child but still he left her and went to that muggle bitch of his." He pushes her away from him. "I'm evil Johanna. Pure evil. I'm a murderer and not yet an adult. I deserve to-to….to die."

"Only the weak die Tom. You don't deserve to. You did what you thought was right-

"But it's not right is it?"

"It is if you truly believe it to be. If you could, would you kill him again, and again, and again?"

"Yes. I would."

"So in your opinion it is right?"

"Yes."

"So there you go, it is right." He looks at her.

"How do you have the power to make things better?"

"I'm a woman, we all do." He smiles at her. "Don't cry, that's my job." He chuckles. A minute ago he was crying like a toddler, fallen of his tricycle and now he is laughing?!


	7. Chapter 7

She smiles. It's her birthday. She is now officially allowed to use magic! She gets up and twirls around a bit. She is pulled out of her day dreaming by a knock on her door.

"Come." It's Tom as she had expected.

"Happy birthday." He hands her a box.

"Tom, you didn't have to, I know your not good with money and-

"Open it!" She hates it when he uses his commanding tone. She opens it all the same. Inside is a small snake-ling. She smiles.

"Thanks Tom but I can't speak parseltongue." He hugs her.

"I'll teach you."

"You would use all that time and patience to teach _me_?"

"Anything for my girlfriend."

"Shhh…" She places a finger on his lips.

"Sorry, _secret_ girlfriend."

"If Eileen finds out she'll kill me."

"Can we keep her out of this, for once?"

"Ok, ok. You make it sound like she is all I ever talk about."

"Why don't you ever talk about me?"

"I do Tommy…." He wrinkles his nose.

"I hate my stupid muggle name."

"I like it."

"That's because you're _odd_!"

"I think you will find I'm extremely _even_." He plants a light kiss on her lips.

"Nagini."

"What?"

"Her name, I will call her Nagini."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Well she's my snake and I will call her what I like!" Tom shrugs.

"Your snake your choice." She goes to her desk and begins scribbling. Tom stands there with the snake-ling in his hands, staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"How about-no."

"What?"

"You will laugh."

"I promise I wont."

"How about lord Voldemort?" He snorts with laughter.

"You said you wouldn't Riddle!" He stifles his laughter.

"Sorry, look if it will make it better I will make everyone call me that ok?"

She smiles.

"But I'm still allowed to call you Tom, right?" He stares into her green eyes and she smiles. Who would have thought it? Tom has a girlfriend?

After what feels like thousands of lessons, two break-ups, passionate kisses and a few swear words; Johanna has finally learnt how to speak the strange language. Tom is busy doing his homework to see her finally leave her dormitory.

"_I love you." _She says to him in parseltongue. He looks up at her in alarm.

"You what?!"

"I-lo-

"I know, but why?"

"I don't know do I?! And by the way, it's nice to know how you feel!"

She is angry and hurt that he has not responded with the words she had expected him to. He takes a worn out black leather box out of the pocket of his robes and opens it to reveal a silver ring with two entwined serpents.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
